The main body delivery tray of a conventional copying machine is attached to the side surface of the copying machine main body. In such conventional copying machine, the main body delivery tray can be detached from the copying machine main body, and a finisher can be attached in place of the main body delivery tray. That is, the delivery destination of the copying machine is set at one of the main body delivery tray and finisher depending on the arrangement of the copying machine.
In this copying machine, not only normal paper but also cardboard can be applied as a copy medium. When cardboard is applied, the toner fixing property can be temporarily improved. Generally, paper conveyability of a copying machine main body is higher than that of a finisher. Hence, the finisher cannot sometimes convey cardboard that can be conveyed in the copying machine without any problem. When cardboard is applied to the copying machine having a finisher, the cardboard may jam in the finisher. To prevent this, when cardboard is applied, the state of the delivery destination of the copying machine must be confirmed. When a finisher is attached to the copying machine, the finisher must be detached from the copying machine main body, and the main body delivery tray must be attached in place to the finisher.